


Waiting for Transport

by suzannemarie (finlass)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finlass/pseuds/suzannemarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to technical problems, Jack and Daniel find themselves temporarily stranded offworld. The situation allows space for conversation on topics ranging from fishing to philosophy of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Transport

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written for sg1friendathon. Prompt: "It is said that your life flashes before your eyes just before you die. This is true. It's called life."
> 
> 2\. Not episode specific, but set in time shortly after Fragile Balance.
> 
> 3\. Thanks to kalquessa and aurora_novarum for the beta work that helped trim a lot of fat from the very rough early draft.

SG-1 trudged toward the gate at the end of a long, trying day. They had come to the planet hoping to find advanced technology, information about the Ancients--or both--in the long abandoned ruins on the planet. The trip had been largely fruitless. Outside of a few artifacts that were of interest to Daniel, they had found nothing overtly useful.

Jack grumbled that the entire trip had been pointless. Daniel argued that there might yet be new knowledge gained once he had studied in depth the artifacts that he was taking with him. The bickering had been ongoing for the last hour. Teal'c and Sam alternately tried to deflect or ignore the sharp words being exchanged by their teammates.

Sam breathed a nearly imperceptible sigh of relief upon arrival at the gate. She moved to the DHD and dialed the coordinates for home. At the same instant the gate kawooshed to life, the ground began to rumble and shake beneath them. Then, as abruptly as it started, the shaking stopped.

"Whoa," Daniel said.

"Earthquake?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Sam answered.

"Let's not waste any time getting back," Jack suggested.

Sam and Teal'c were already within a few steps of the gate. Jack and Daniel, who were farther behind, began to follow. The distraction of the minor earthquake had taken the heat out of their bickering and they good-naturedly exchanged after you gestures.

Sam stepped through the gate. As Teal'c followed, a far bigger quake commenced. The ground visibly undulated as the quake grew in intensity. Daniel stumbled toward the gate while Jack eyed the gate and the trembling ground around it uneasily. The event horizon began to fritz. The gate swayed slightly as the ground beneath it shook.

"Wait a minute," Jack said, placing a restraining hand on Daniel's arm.

They both watched the event horizon sputter. The ground shuddered violently from a strong final tremor. Suddenly, the earth beneath them gave way, throwing Jack and Daniel off their feet and down a newly created ridge.

The quake ended and all was still. For a few minutes both men lay where they had fallen.

"You okay?" Jack finally asked.

"A lot of bumps and bruises, but other than that I'm fine," Daniel said sitting up with a grimace.

"You?"

Jack got to his feet, also grimacing. "I'm okay." He took step. "Ow! Damn it! Except for my knee. I must have twisted it when I fell." He favored his right leg, attempting to walk off the injury.

"It's always something with your knees. What's up with that?" Daniel teased.

"Hey!" Jack looked at him balefully. "It's not _always_ my knee. Sometimes it's my shoulder."

Daniel smiled. "I can't argue with that."

"Let's get back to the gate." Jack said.

They looked at the slope in front of them and then at each other. Both of them sighed and then began working their way up the hill. The loose soil combined with the sharp incline made for slow going. Several minutes later they crested the ridge. They halted at the same time, surveying the transformed landscape.

"Well," Daniel said blankly. "This might be a problem."

"You think?" Jack said drily.

The upheaval of land had been severe enough to upset the gate's mooring and upend the gate. Not only was it lying flat, it had become imbedded into the soft soil. Daniel walked over to take a closer look.

"The gate's lying face down," he announced.

"So even if the gate engages, the wrong side is accessible," Jack gave voice to Daniel's unspoken conclusion.

"Yeah."

"Try dialing home," Jack said. "At the least we can report our situation if we make a connection."

They approached the DHD. It had been knocked askew but otherwise appeared to be unharmed.

"Here goes," Daniel said. He began dialing the coordinates.

Lights on the DHD lit up, but the gate remained quiet. Daniel redialed the coordinates. The gate still failed to activate. It was effectively buried. They both stared silently at the now useless gate.

"Well," Jack finally said.

"Now what?" asked Daniel.

"We wait," Jack replied.

"That's it?"

"We could try lifting the gate. According to Carter they only weigh about 64,000 pounds," Jack commented.

"Oh, well. That's only 32,000 pound each," Daniel said with false bravado. "But it would help if I weren't so banged up," Daniel said.

"Plus my twisted my knee."

"But if we were at a hundred percent, it would be a snap," Daniel said.

"Piece of cake," Jack agreed.

They grinned at each other, enjoying a bit of easy camaraderie.

"Seriously though," Daniel said. "What can we do? Maybe we can dig it out?"

"When the SGC tries to dial us and doesn't connect, the next step will be to send a ship. We'll see what we can figure out, but I'm guessing we'll wind up needing a ride home. At least for the short-term, we should be okay here. We have a few food packets with us, the lake by the village means we have plenty of water. And there might be fish."

They began walking the short path back to the old village.

"You'll finally get a chance to use that fishing kit in your pack."

"I've used it before, thanks to Maybourne," Jack told him.

"Oh yeah, Teal'c was just telling me about that a few days ago," Daniel said conversationally. "Stranded with Harry Maybourne. That must have been something."

"It was something," Jack said. "Other than the hallucinogenic plant life, the paranoia, and the firefight, it was great."

Daniel chuckled.

They reached the abandoned settlement and stared. Jack spoke first. "Is it just me, or do the ruins look...?"

"Even more ruined?" Daniel finished Jack's thought.

"Yeah."

The few buildings and walls that had been intact earlier in the day were looking decidedly worse for wear. Boundary walls had crumbled. Some buildings were completely demolished, while others remained standing but at crazy angles.

"Okay, even entering any of the buildings is out of the question," Jack said decisively. "Too much risk of having one fall down around us."

"Especially if there are aftershocks," Daniel agreed.

They moved through the old settlement. Signs abounded that something big had transpired. Trees were toppled. Dead wood had shaken loose from other trees. The shifting ground had recreated the shoreline of the lake, both changing its shape and expanding its surface area. Dips and slopes that had not been present earlier were now part of the terrain.

Jack eyed the area, then pointed at a spot about twenty yards away. It was near a grove of trees and within easy distance of the lake. "There's a good spot to make camp."

Daniel fell in step beside Jack. "Maybe the force of the shock on the lake will have thrown a few fish out of the water for the picking," he suggested.

Jack came to a sudden stop. "That would be cheating," he said in a scandalized tone.

Daniel was taken aback. "You're the one who usually looks for the simplest approach."

"Yes, but this is fishing. There are rules," Jack said emphatically.

"Whatever," Daniel said.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"Yes. Who cares how we get the fish?"

"I keep getting stranded with people with no sense of propriety. Maybourne threw a grenade into the lake to get fish. You want fish to be tossed on shore for the taking. It's all so very wrong." Jack sounded aggrieved.

"So let me get this straight: being stranded on a distant planet is fine, but using the wrong method to get fish is a tragedy?" Daniel asked with amusement.

Jack gave him a withering look and kept walking.

Daniel remained unwithered, but stopped suddenly after a few seconds. "Wait a minute. Did you just put me in the same category as Harry Maybourne?"

Jack looked back at Daniel with a raised eyebrow and kept walking.

"That's just uncalled for," Daniel muttered.

They reached their destination and set to work. After unpacking what supplies they had with them they began collecting wood. Daniel helped Jack clear an area of ground to use as a fire pit, then set off for the lake to fetch water. Jack was just completing the task of arranging wood for a fire as Daniel returned. Dusk was falling.

"So, any fish just lying around?" Jack asked.

"Not that I could see."

Jack nodded and looked eagerly at the fishing gear.

Daniel shook his head as he knelt and began rummaging through the supplies for an MRE. He paused and looked up at Jack. "Would you like to use my lighter to start the fire or would that be considered cheating? Maybe you'd rather rub two sticks together?" he asked.

Jack scowled and pulled a waterproof container of matches from his pocket. "Just be glad you're with someone who _can_ start a fire using two sticks if necessary," he said as he struck a match.

The kindling caught and before long a fire was well established. The warmth from the fire was welcome. With the setting of the sun a chill had come into the air.

Jack picked up a food packet and eased himself to the ground with a slight groan.

"Knee bothering you?" Daniel asked.

"I could do with some ice for it, but it'll be okay."

The day's events had taken a toll. Before long, both men were yawning frequently. In short order they were preparing their bedrolls for use. Jack banked the fire and they settled down for the night.

* * * * * * * *

In the days that followed, Jack and Daniel made several attempts to dig out enough space beneath the fallen gate to allow an event horizon to form. The weight of the gate combined with the soft soil rendered their efforts useless. The gate appeared to be nestled more deeply into the ground when they finished than it had been when they started.

The stranded duo marked the start of their second week on the planet with an evening meal of fresh fish. Boredom mixed with a hint of uncertainty over when rescue would come had dampened their moods. Conversation between the two had been desultory all evening.

Daniel picked up an energy bar. "Last one. Okay if I take it?"

Jack grimaced. "Please. I don't want it."

Daniel smiled and took a bite.

"It's too bad marshmallows aren't included in our kits," Jack said suddenly.

"Along with graham crackers and chocolate bars?" Daniel asked.

"Mmm hmm," Jack nodded.

"I wouldn't mind a s'more right now."

"I wouldn't mind just about anything that isn't fish or prepackaged right now," Jack said.

"Amen to that," Daniel agreed.

"Beer, pizza," Jack said longingly.

"Spaghetti," Daniel said.

They both chuckled. Conversation lagged again for several minutes. Jack finished his serving of fish. Daniel finished the energy bar.

Jack noticed Daniel looking at him speculatively. "What?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about your clone," said Daniel.

"What about him?" Jack asked uncomfortably.

"You aren't planning to keep in touch with him at all?"

"No," Jack said tersely.

"Aren't you a little bit curious? You've never thought 'if I only knew then what I know now'? You could see it play out."

"He can see it play out," Jack corrected. "He doesn't have an easy road ahead. Staying in contact wouldn't be good for either of us." Jack paused for a few seconds, then continued. "Besides, it's creepy knowing there's someone out there that's me, but isn't me."

Daniel nodded. "I still think it'd be interesting though. Kind of like watching your life flash before your eyes. But in real time. And without the dying part of the saying."

Jack looked at Daniel thoughtfully. His interest shifted from the topic of his clone to the expression that Daniel had evoked. "I don't need to see that. Besides, that saying isn't really true anyway."

Daniel thought for a moment. "In my experience, there's a lot to it."

"Never has been for me," Jack countered.

"Daniel contemplated Jack's words. "What a minute," he said curiously. "I know you died that time when we all did and the Nox brought us back. Have there been others?"

"Oh yeah. More times than you," Jack said blithely.

"It's not a competition," Daniel said. A competitive edge entered his voice. "Really? How many times?"

"I lost count. You were there for most of them though."

"Really?" Daniel repeated, surprised. "Or are you having a joke?"

"No, it really happened. It was during the time you were away."

"What happened?"

"I was prisoner of Baal. He found all kinds of different ways to kill me, then he'd revive me in a sarcophagus." Jack spoke matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

"I had information that he wanted," Jack said simply.

"Did this happen to Sam and Teal'c too?" Daniel was shocked.

"No." Jack's expression hardened. His voice was bitter. "I was there because of a Tok'ra blending thing."

Daniel clearly wanted to ask more about the blending. It was equally clear that Jack was not going to elaborate. Daniel steered the conversation back to the events of Jack's imprisonment. "I don't remember anything about this."

"Well, frankly, you could have been more helpful." Jack's voice was mildly petulant.

"Really?" Daniel said warily.

"I wanted you to get me out. You wanted to help me ascend."

"Well obviously that didn't work out. How'd you get away?"

"System Lord politics. Yu attacked the place. In all the chaos I slipped out. Actually, I think Yu's attack came about because you gave some nudges at the right places. And you did help keep me sane. So, thanks for that."

"If I helped in some way I'm glad. I wish I could remember. It sounds awful."

"It's in the past," Jack deflected.

"And in all of that, you didn't think back on your life? No doubts or regrets? You don't have anything you wish you could change or do differently?"

"I wouldn't say that." Jack leaned forward to stoke the fire. The flames illuminated his face, which was studiously expressionless. His voice was quiet. "I can think of at least one day that I'd change if I could. But I don't need to be dying to have that realization."

Daniel winced. "I'm sorry. That was thoughtless of me," he said.

"It's okay." Jack told him.

There was a short silence. Jack picked up the conversation. His manner was uncharacteristically reflective. "Your life doesn't flash before you because you're dying. You just notice it more then. The regrets, events, and memories are always in front of you. It goes with being alive, not dying."

Daniel digested Jack's words. "I think I see what you're saying," he said slowly. "I hadn't thought about it that way before. Looking at it in that light, I don't think I thought about anything that I hadn't already thought at least a hundred times before, but it was all bigger and more acute." He considered for a moment. "But I'm not sure that takes any truth away from the saying."

They fell silent again, each man lost in his own thoughts.

Jack initiated a change to a less serious subject. "Did you find anything important in the ruins?" Jack's demeanor indicated that he already knew the answer.

"It was interesting to go through them, but no, I didn't really learn anything useful or new."

"So, way back on the first day when I said we hadn't gained anything by coming here, I was right." Jack said triumphantly.

Daniel gave Jack a frustrated look. "I suppose so. But you didn't really know that at the time, you were just being... _you_.

"I have a sixth sense about these things. You're just put out that I knew it right away and you needed an earthquake and indefinite stranding to see it." Jack was infuriatingly smug.

Daniel sighed. "It's too bad you couldn't use that sixth sense to get a better tasting fish with your first catch," he suggested.

It was Jack's turn to glare. "I'll concede that the taste of that first fish was a great defense against predation. Still, I caught all the fish, cleaned all the fish, and cooked all the fish. I'm not sure the peanut gallery has the right to be so picky."

"I'm just saying that your sixth sense may not be all you think it is. I'll give you full points for cooking. But I'm taking them away again for cooking such an awful thing to begin with," Daniel responded.

"You ended that sentence with a preposition," Jack chided.

"Actually, the rules have relaxed in the last few years. It's not always considered bad form to end a sentence with a preposition."

"I'm supposed to take the word of a man who just spent a year being dead and then had his memory erased?" Jack argued.

"Hey, I'm alive now and my non-ascended memories are back. Mostly. Anyway, one of the things that I clearly remember is that it's okay to sometimes end a sentence with a preposition." Daniel said. He smiled expectantly.

"Now you're splitting infinitives," Jack said indignantly.

"Grammarians are divided on that issue too, you know."

"People don't want to maintain standards anymore," Jack lamented.

Daniel grinned. "You're just a bastion of integrity in a wilderness of mediocrity," he teased.

"Damn straight," Jack said.

"And you're a stealth geek," Daniel added.

"Hey!" Jack protested. "I-- What?"

"You're a geek who's managed to convince everyone that you're not."

"I... You... That's... I'm not," Jack spluttered.

Daniel looked at Jack with calm amusement. He began ticking off items. "You're a grammar perfectionist. Your knowledge of weaponry is encyclopedic. You're a strategist. You play chess."

Jack interrupted Daniel's litany. "It's not like I've ever been a member of the chess club. I just like to play."

"But you are good at it. If it makes you feel better, I'd never consider calling you a nerd," Daniel said.

Jack looked like he was considering putting Daniel in a headlock. Daniel grinned again, enjoying the rare occasion of seeing Jack off balance and on the defensive. Just as Jack opened his mouth to argue again, their radios came to life.

"Jack? Daniel?"

Both men scrambled to their feet.

Jack picked up his radio to respond. "Jacob?!" He exclaimed.

"Yes. Are you both all right?" Jacob asked.

"A few aches and pains, but we're okay. You're a sound for sore ears," Jack said.

"Sound for sore ears?" Daniel repeated softly, looking quizzical.

Jack shrugged.

"Geek," Daniel whispered.

Jack glared at Daniel while speaking into the radio. "What brings you by Jacob?"

"The SGC put out the word that you were stranded. I was the closest one with a ship available. It's good to find you well."

"It's good to be found." His eyes took on a mischievous glint. "Did you bring any marshmallows with you?" Jack asked.

"What?"

"For the s'mores," Daniel helpfully added.

The radio was silent.

"Or maybe some beer... or pizza?" Jack asked hopefully. Daniel stifled a snicker.

The hiss of an impatient sigh came over the radio. "Are either of you interested in a ride home?" Jacob asked pointedly.

"Yes!" Jack and Daniel answered in unison.

"Sorry, Jacob. We're just a little punchy," Daniel added.

"All right. I've got your position. I'll be there in a few minutes," Jacob told them.

"We'll be here. Thanks," Jack said. He turned to Daniel. "Time to pack up."

Daniel was already shoving items into his pack. Jack quickly did the same. Daniel scanned the area for anything they might have missed. Jack attended to the fire. A cargo ship flew overhead as Jack stamped out the last embers. In the darkness they heard more than saw the ship land nearby. Light spilled from the ship's interior as the door opened. The backlit silhouette of a man moved to just outside the entrance.

"Someone here need a ride?" Jacob called.

"We're on our way," Jack called back. "Got your souvenirs?" he asked Daniel.

"Got 'em."

Jack turned toward the ship. "Let's go."


End file.
